Everything your not
by gleek448
Summary: New directions has a new assignment: HEARTBREAK! But what happens when to complete enemys have to work together? FABERRY! with Rachel/Puck and Rachel/Santana Friendships , sorry, I suck at summerys  DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING OF GLEE!


RPOV (Rachel Pov)

I walked quickly down the hall, trying to get to glee before a Cheerio or Neanderthal of a football player could hit me with that vile mixture of ice and flavoured corn syrup.

I walked into the choir room, thanking any god that was listening for me not getting slushied. I, of course, was the first of my fellow glee clubbers to get there, so I pulled out some sheet music and gave it to brad, preparing to practise until the others got here.

Hearing the first few instrumental bars of my song choice, I inhaled deeply before starting;

I've been bruised and I've been broken  
Can't believe that I put up with all this pain  
I've been used and I was chocking on the promise  
I would never fall again

At this point, the rest of New directions was entering, not wanting to stop the son, I continued singing,

I used to sing to your twisted symphony  
The words that had me trapped inside your misery  
But now I know  
The reason why I couldn't breathe

'Cause all I want is everything you're not  
So go ahead and slam the door  
'Cause you can't shut me out  
And no I don't, I don't care what you say  
'Cause all I really, all I really want  
Is everything you're not  
Everything you're not not not

Your darkness was my weakness but it turns out  
That it only went so deep  
A meaningless diversion that is all that you  
Ever meant to me

Most of the glee club was now here, save Quinn, Santana, Britney, and Mr Shue.

And I am done with your twisted symphony  
The words that had me sound like stolen poetry  
I tore the pages and I can finally breathe

'Cause all I want is everything you're not

So go ahead and slam the door  
'Cause you can't shut me out  
And no I don't, I don't care what you say  
'Cause all I really, all I really want  
Is everything you're not

I want a gentleman who treats me like a queen  
I need respect, I need love  
Nothing in between

I will not spell it out for you if you can't see  
'Cause you're not worthy, you don't deserve me  
A now I'm gone

Now the entire Glee club was here, and I was very close to the end of the song. They had started actually listening to the song I was singing, and listening contentedly

Everything you're not, not, not  
Everything you're not, not, not

'Cause all I want is everything you're not  
So go ahead and slam the door  
'Cause you can't shut me out  
And no I don't, I don't care what you say  
'Cause all I really, all I really want  
Is everything you're not

Never gonna break my heart again  
Never gonna see your face again  
Never wanna feel this way again

I had finished the song and people started clapping. "Rachel, that was awesome!" Mr Shue exclaimed, smiling brightly. The rest of Glee was nodding there approval. "That brings me to this week's topic, Heartbreak." Mr Shue had drawn a large heart with a slash through it. "It seems that McKinley is going through a rough phase in the romance department, and this week you are all going to find a song about heart break, and present it at the end of the week, BUT," Mr Shue paused dramatically, "You are going to present it in pairs, AND, the Pairs will be chosen out of a hat." The moment Mr Shue had said said pairs everyone had started to wisper, frantically trying to get a partner, and when he had revealed they were being picked from a hat, they had all sighed a heavy, AWWW!

"OK!" Mr Shue said brightly. "Who wants to pick first?" And my hand shot into the air. Of course, Mercedes could be heard saying, " who else would want to?"

I hurried up to the hat, and reached inside, and pulled out the first paper my hand touched.

I sighed heavily and opened the paper.

My eyes went wide as I read the small slip of paper.

"Quinn?"

A.N.

DUN DUN DUN! I wonder how Quinn will react? I guess I left you my first Cliff hanger of the story, WHOEVER REVIEWS FIRST GETS A COOKIE!


End file.
